Skyfall
by Syltherinegurl30
Summary: Is set during battle of Hogwarts. The final moments of two people. Oneshot!


**Skyfall is based on my favorite song by Adele. I don't own the song or Harry Potter characters. **

**_This is the end._**

"Hermione watch out!" Harry was screaming.

**_Hold your breath and count to ten_**

Shit that was close was all she could think as a spell went pass her.

**_Feel the earth move and then_**

She was hit by a spell, she couldn't stop till she found him.

**_ Hear my heart burst again_**

"FRED!" Ron was screaming as Hermione ran past. She heard a loud thumb, it had to be Fred's body hitting the ground.

**_ For this is the end_**

She jumped over some third year student that was hit, he was dead. She couldn't stop till she knew he was safe.

**_ I've drowned and dreamt this moment_**

He had to be alive. The thought ran through her brain as Death Eaters were all around her. This was her nightmare for weeks. He would die leaving her alone.

**_So overdue I owe them_**

They had to win and save him.

**_ Swept away, I'm stolen_**

A hand was put over her mouth as another grabbed her and dragged her into a classroom.

**_Let the sky fall_**

"Did you not think I could find you?" The voice was low that held her.

**_When it crumbles_**

"I thought I lost you." She was crying as she turned and hugged him.

**_We will stand tall_**

**_ Face it all together_**

"Not a chance." He lifted her face to his and kissed her hard.

**_Let the sky fall_**

"Hermione, we need to get back." He looked at her deep brown eyes. He didn't want to leave them.

**_When it crumbles_**

"I can't lose you. Please stay safe." She was pleading with him.

**_ We will stand tall_**

"I won't try and be killed." He smirked at her

**_ Face it all together_**

"Don't go to him, he will kill you."

**_ At Skyfall_**

"I promise I will try not to be killed. Ready?" He looked at her as she gulped and nodded.

**_Skyfall is where we start_**

Her mind went back to the day when he showed up as a spy for the order.

**_A thousand miles and poles apart_**

She couldn't stand him in school, he couldn't stand her.

**_Where worlds collide and days are dark_**

It was late when she couldn't sleep and met him down stairs. He took her on the kitchen table. They didn't speak to each other before or after.

**_ You may have my number_**

They met that way for weeks. One night he told her he loved her. She knew she loved him. They needed each other.

**_You can take my name_**

Two days before the battle they were married.

**_ But you'll never have my heart_**

He was still a spy, while they were battling she couldn't love him and he couldn't love her. If You-Know-Who knew he would kill him.

**_Let the sky fall_**

"Harry kill the snake!" Neville was screaming above the noise

**_ When it crumbles_**

"Hermione behind you!" Harry was shooting off spells.

**_We will stand tall_**

Luna was hit with a green light and fell on the floor in front of her.

**_ Face it all together_**

"Hermione run!" He screamed at her as he blocked a spell for her.

**_Let the sky fall_**

"HARRY!" Ginny was running past her

**_ When it crumbles_**

Ron grabbed her hand. "He is in the castle Hermione move."

**_ We will stand tall_**

Ron was dragging her up the stairs

**_Face it all together_**

**_ At Skyfall_**

She watched him disappear in the other direction.

**_Where you go I go_**

She pulled her hand out of Ron's and went after him.

**_ What you see I see_**

The dead lined the stairs. As she ran down them ducking spells. "There she is." She heard someone scream.

**_I know I'd never be me_**

"Draco!" Hermione was yelling trying to find him as she was letting curses fly from her wand. She felt like she was taking on his whole army.

**_Without the security_**

"What the bloody hell are you doing here? I told you to run." He started helping her. "Blood traitor" they both heard. No clue who screamed it over the noise.

**_ Of your loving arms_**

"Draco Malfoy I love you!" She looked at him.

**_Keeping me from harm_**

"Hermione Malfoy I love you!" He looked at her.

**_Put your hand in my hand_**

Draco grabbed her hand as held her as the green light hit them.

**_ And we'll stand_**

They died in each other's arms.

Fin


End file.
